lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zephyr135
Older stuff here Help Me Please! Hi! I have been playing Last Remnant and using the wikia for a looooong time, I just actually made an account now and still don’t know how to use it… I couldn’t find a good “message” button so I figured I’d just drop a note here. I noticed that you’ve kinda edited the crap outta this wiki so I was wondering if you could help me with learning arcana? I read the page but that didn’t help much… any tips would be appreciated! Thank you! Beowulf136 15:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC)R Walton :That's what the Talk page is for, leaving messages for people to read. :What don't you understand about learning Arcana? There are a few things you have to make sure before the union can form the synergy required to cast it: the leader must have the correct Skill tree, the other units must fulfill the other requirements (Invo/Evo for Blackout and White (2+ and 3+ respectively), Hex for Animalcule, Invo/Evo/Hex for Fatal Eclipse, Invo/Evo/Hex/Psi for Crimson Flare), enough AP to cast the lowest level (just in case) and no ailments on the union (this includes unit KOs). That's really all there is to it. And then choose the command that has enough arts listed to fulfill the combination required, and then the synergy should happen. Zephyr 19:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I just wanna ask about raising the character status HP,AP, etc but not raising the BR too quickly try the suggestion on 'Battle Rank' page but it doesn't affect much because this is my first time playing The Last Remnant and I think my BR is too high with the character stat is not that high, especially when I enter the 'welcome to the second disk' part and go to Fornstrand, I start to felt that my union is much more weaker than before. Anyway, thank's for your help --Junjun sheep 05:46, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Considering what your BR is (high 60s last I read), most areas are going to be on par or lower than your BR. You could try training in the Second Path after you talk to the Knowledgeable Yama in Athlum, waiting until the Sixth Path opens up or heading into Flaumello Tower. The problem with those areas is that they don't really have any of those one-union encounters for minimizing BR gains. Stat gains are also influenced by what actions the unit takes, along with how many times they act during the battle. You want to maximize CA and MA usage to raise STR and INT, respectively, along with AP. Units need to get hit and healed for HP, and SPD/UP are gain EXP just from taking actions. However, none of that matters if the unit isn't alive at the end of battle... Zephyr 03:56, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::: Thank's :) I'll try it ASAP .. --Junjun sheep 08:13, July 5, 2012 (UTC) some questions hey! u said i could leave some questions here...so prepare yourself! haha joikng...or not!? However im kinda blocked, im right after the darken forest, before entering in MT Vackel, im on pc...What can i do now? I've read about killing the Fallen...but at first turn he basically annihilated my Unions with a strange aoe Ability...My BR is 61, i did every other sidequests except the quest given by Nora. (so i cant grind with the wisdom echo technic) Right now im doing the guild tasks, but are boring and i think they arent that useful...can u give me some suggestions? What weapon shall i assemble? what leaders are best? i currently using 5 Unions 4 with 4 units and 1 with 2 (Irina and Darien for healing the others). Do u think disactive some skills is a good choice? i diasactived "Wind shear" i think is pretty useless lol. Thx for the attention e sry for my dummy questions... P.S. the japanese voice of Darien is fantastic and Hilarious lolol --Giangole 16:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Those are automated messages sent by bots, using whichever Admins happen to be active. And I've been answering questions for 2+ years for this game. I'm more than prepared. :You can enter Mt. Vackel without a problem. It's entering Undelwalt that closes the quest. Also, Nora has nothing to do with that Wisdom's Echo grind; it's completing Glenys's quest that locks you out of it. You could try grinding against Bai Ze to improve your arts, but you would need a formation that lowers the union's stats to maximize art usage. Don't bother with guild tasks unless they give you something useful, like formations. :Not much you can do about equipment. You can't access the Ancient Ruins for the necessary materials, so no WAs against it (you don't actually need them). IIRC, the best you can do right now is probably up to around Superior ___ for the Enhance tier equips (the yellow ones). For the Common equips, likely around Champion's~Warlord's ___ since you can only get a limited amount of Blacksteel Ore earlier than accessing the Third Path (bonus tasks). Necrotic Metal is another issue since you would need to either disassemble a few Charm of Gratings or various Auld drops. The "easiest" Epic equip (purple) would likely be the Tataraichi. You won't be able to upgrade any Remnant equips since they all require Reya's Notes, Jewel Steel and some sort of Daily magazine drop. :The best units to use are really the ones that you've been training. Playing this game blind is incredibly difficult (which I did on my first run), so it make beating The Fallen quite the task. If you've prepared beforehand, you might have a fairly far along Hex unit or few. Zolean is usually my go-to Hex unit. Reason for having Hex is because of Cachexia, which something that helps quite a bit, provided that the union isn't terminated before reaching its flank. It's also a very expensive art, so the union needs to be able to charge at least 67 AP per turn. That would be the cheap way of dealing with it since it will reduce its AP to 0 so that it can't use its end-of-turn attacks (Arcana and the like). The other way is to train your team to the point that they can average at least 50K damage per turn, safer if closer to 70K since you need to leave a few unit actions for healing/reviving. :Toggling Wind Shear off is trivial. It's not useless since you can use it as a base spell to trigger Blackout. Double Time is closer to useless than Wind Shear will ever be since casting Support or using Yellow Potion IV~V is better. I usually focus on training Rank A~SS arts as soon as I spark them to reduce their costs and to attach any mods if they're CAs. An important thing you should consider is using morale shift arts. Retreat Flare is not useless. You won't get damage out of Retreat Flare, Bluff or Mixed Message, but at least it will reduce the amount of damage your team will take. :For your unions, have at least 1 healer per union. Leaving Irina and Darien in a union isn't that great of an idea since they probably don't have enough HP and/or defenses to survive a lot of what The Fallen can throw at them. See if you can beat The Fiery Gates first. Doing so will net you the Blizzard formation. You can use that for getting certain unions on its flank or rear, which helps them (to hopefully) bring up the flank/rear assault commands. The nice thing about those commands is that the union will reassess to healing any heavily damaged unions if their assigned action is "Attack". Also, unions attacking from the flank/rear deal extra damage, along with shifting morale. :So... yeah. Lots of different things you can do. Zephyr 01:17, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Aahh, I think with my bad english (cause im italian)i couldnt be enough clear. First I thank you for the Immediate Answer. However with the expression "i did all quests except the nora's one" was indirectly saying "i did all the prevously quests so the wisdom echo's is already gone and completed :D and i have to find another way to grind quickly. You said i have to use Cachexia, but none in my team has that skill yet... I'm currently BR63, yesterday i found a way to chain a lot of monsters and farm em easily (basically i group up ALL the monster in the underground tier of Robelia Castle and then change 2 maps and again). I used strategy with four with 4 members and the other union with irina and Darien not vs the Fallen but vs great group of enemies, however Yesterday i came up with something better. Pagus Union leader 4 other members with high APs (his union gains 85 AP per round) so except the first turn, i just keep doing Megalore on numerous groups of enemies and they go easily down. Once i did megalore but instead the union casted Blackout III lol. However I did a lot of Guild Tasks and I think i have like 50-60% of the weekly\daily magazines so some components required for new weapons enhanchement are findable. Glenys has Tataraichi and on Rush i have Durendal and a Tataraichi +3 on the off hand (because my rush is dual wield) You talk About formations and is probably my weak point because i didn't care about those till now, I just use "Stacked Arrow" and "Vanguard", I've recently read about the formation "Orb" seems useful but i have to unlock that. Have u some suggested Formations? Thx again and sry for my english :D --Giangole 08:33, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :What's with people and grinding against large groups of enemies...? :Megalore is useless against The Fallen since there's no chance of getting outnumbered in that fight at any given time. Casting Blackout III can be helpful as it shifts morale a little bit. And that's a horribly inefficient way of grinding. You're really not letting your other units do anything if you keep wiping the field like that nor are you developing Pagus's arts that way. Sure, it gets you your stats a little faster, but it's not helping with arts. And no, I didn't say that you have to have Cachexia. I said that it was a "cheap way" of dealing with The Fallen, an option, meaning that it's not the only way. For all I care, you could be using only IAs against the damn thing (which, by the way, has been done on Hard at BR37 and I'm attempting with only Soldiers). If you don't have a dedicated Hex unit at this point, I wouldn't bother picking one up just to get Cachexia since it takes a lot of EXP just to get it (and considering how you're training right now, practically forever). The Tataraichi doesn't require any magazines for its upgrade. The customizations following it would. If Rush is using DW, it's pretty much pointless to use different Weapon Types unless you're going for their effects. He doesn't gain WT EXP from what's in his offhand slot. The Durendal's upgrade line is subpar unless you're going to upgrade to the Longsword line. Unfortunately, it's also too far along to eventually turn it into a Bluesteel. The Might Longsword isn't too bad though, but best if paired with another Might Longsword because of its Arts +5 effect (it stacks additively). Pick the WT you want to use at endgame and stick with it. It will help focus on getting the required EXP for the Rank SS CAs. :You only need 3~4 formations to get through the game on Normal. It's on Hard that it starts matter a lot more. Vanguard, Batwings, Athlum Arrow and Hawk-eye are really all you need. Blizzard helps quite a bit because it can get unions on a flank due to its massive SPD penalty. I wouldn't use Orb against The Fallen since it doesn't do much other than lowering AP costs, but it's good for helping reduce damage dealt from physical unions (arts training). They're there for a reason. Use them. Zephyr 18:22, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :: i gained like 40 stats and 3-4 upgrade to abilities per character...i thought was good ;(. however u suggest to make a team with only Hexes? if yes im fucked lol. I dont have S skills at all (only the fire invocation and heals on Irina) my strongest hex is dispirit III on zolean.... :: i dont understand the meaning of "supbar"at all is a good or bad thing? I think i ve mixed rush with weapons give nible\swift and might\peerless, because all my skills are nimble\swift but durandal is a might peerless weapon, is less effective? if i have 2 differents weapon types, the efficiency of my skills go down? Im really confused about this :::Considering that each unit has 6 parameters to raise, getting 40 for each unit isn't too bad (kinda bad if that was after gaining 2 BR), but you should probably focus on improving arts. If you're efficient with your training, you can easily gain quite a few stats and arts. And where did I say that you should make a union full of Hex units? You really only need 1 Hex unit, although having more is always nice. Ideally at your BR, you should have a few Rank SS arts by now. Not everyone needs to have them, just your hardest hitters like Emmy or Ghor (he actually comes with a Rank SS art, Rift Cleaver). :::"Subpar" means "below average", "less effective", etc. It's not a good thing. The problem with changing modifiers is that you'll undo some of them depending on what mods your equipment have. Also, adding modifiers is a little strange. Speed in both slots adds the Speed mod twice as fast, Speed/Power adds Speed, Power/Power adds Power at the normal rate and Power/Speed cancels each other out. So what's in the main hand matters. Also, if you're trying to add a modifier, you should probably figure out what your ending equips are going to be and try to work towards that modifier. It can get annoying a modifier and then accidentally undoing it, or having to fix it. :::Having 2 different WT doesn't lower the efficiency of learning a weapon specific art, nor does it affect performance (at least without taking into account accessories). You don't earn WT EXP based what in the offhand, so if the Tataraichi is there, don't expect to see Third Eye and Spring Squall. With certain types of accessories, especially the ones that boost damage from a specific WT, it's better to have both equips the same WT. If one of them is different, even with similar ATK, the damage dealt is lower. If you're not concerned about that, then it doesn't matter too much. Having similar equips also helps with not running around getting materials for 2 different upgrade lines... Zephyr 02:58, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I want to upgrade the Frostblade but when I go to workshop they say something like "I forgot how to turn that into beauty" what should I do?. --Junjun sheep 04:31, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :You need Professional Customization. Get the Eye of Oath and 3 pieces of Damascus Ore. You can look up the equip in question to see if it requires a specific customization level. Zephyr 05:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh I see..thank you then :D Anyway, I would like to ask is there any game you know that have the design and graphic that pretty much is as good as this game?I want to play some game on PC game but I dunno what else is good..I like to play game that have a unique stuff design example like the design of the remnant,the binding part,etc..I think it's unique and I kinda like that kind of design in game Thank's for your time :D --Junjun sheep 05:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::I like Romancing SaGa Minstrel Song, but I don't know how easy it is to find it anymore. PS2 game, mostly the same team, but it's a little more difficult because of a few more weird systems in play. I don't think there are any PC games that are remotely similar to this one seeing as how this was developed as a console game in mind. Even my friends that are heavy PC gamers can't think of anything similar. Zephyr 14:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Maybe the 3D graphic? I mean, not the game play system or the storyline that similar with this one but how the 3D images were applied to this game and its design..more precisely, a game that have a good 3D graphic I can't really put it into the right words or maybe a JRPG game that you think good enough to be played? in PC and an offline game Junjun sheep 07:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's just the Unreal Engine, although Borderlands uses the same engine and looks very different. If you're looking for Naora's style, then the only other games I could think of are a few Front Missions and Chaos Rings. If you want a pretty PC game, can't really help you there since I'm primarily a console/handheld gamer. Skyrim can be really pretty if you've got the rig to handle high-res textures. I've heard that the Ys series is really good. It has more of a 2D/anime look to it though. Planning on getting into that series myself, but I'm not sure where to start. There should be 2 games available on Steam right now, last I heard. Zephyr 12:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ok, thank you so much :) Junjun sheep 02:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Falak Hi, thanks for fixing up some of my edits. Together, I think we made some good improvements. I'm curious on Falak, the page says he always spawns but on PC I've yet to see him 3 times now... Am I not reading things right? I'm trying to get the Guild Task completed. Thanks for the help! Brumbek 01:30, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Funny... I've seen the monster every time I've run through the Sacred Lands (probably about 100 runs through the area, too). It should be where it's marked on the wiki. The 2 JP guides also have Falak marked in that location and I'm standing in front of it with one of my endgame files. Right by the final teleporter before the last Control Mechanism. Zephyr 02:04, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi again, on my fourth attempt I got Falak to spawn. Was worried my game was bugged. Well, I am 100% sure Falak didn't spawn the first three times for me, since I obviously would have had to run right by him. I believe the Stymphalian Bird replaced him. But maybe nothing was there. I don't know that 100%. But I do know that Falak wasn't there my first three attempts. So...hmmm. ::And on this matter, do you know what the spawn info is on Monopole and the Bird on PC? Do they both have a chance to spawn just like on XBox? This last run-through I got two Monopoles and then Falak, no Bird. Brumbek (talk) 02:59, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::AFAIK, all of them should have a 100% chance of spawning. It's happened every time I've visited the area over 2 years, which also happened while checking for Falak when you posted your message. Zephyr (talk) 03:13, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Are you speaking of the PC version? I just ran through Sacred Lands twice. Falak was there once but gone the next. Also, the Monopole and Bird was there sometimes but not always. So it seems like on PC none are guaranteed to spawn. I'll do a few more runs. Brumbek (talk) 05:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yep, PC version. I'm not quite there on the X360 and I haven't really set aside any time to get there (was testing class-related stuff). Zephyr (talk) 05:27, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::I ran through the area a few more times. You should encounter the rares in this order: Stymphalian Bird, Monopole A, Monopole B, Falak. The difference between the Monopoles is solely in the drops: A = Auld Quarterstaff and Tanned Archfiend Hide, B = Auld Bladebreaker and Tanned Mystic Fiend Hide. The talk page for The Sixth Path also has a note from another PC player noting that everything spawned. If you don't see the bird, it might have glitched out temporarily. It happened to another user. Zephyr (talk) 06:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Falak on PC has a guild task, which stands to reason that they would make Falak only appear sometimes, to make the guild task interesting. That's my speculation. However, I know for a fact in my game, Falak only spawns sometimes. I see the note from one guy saying the "few" times he ran it, he got Falak each time. Still doesn't prove much. I guess I'm just questioning if you're truly sure you've run the Sacred Lands 100 times on PC and each and every time had Falak present since my four runs only had him once. Maybe my game is bugged, but that is doubtful...I'd rather think the guy who said his game was glitched was actually just getting unlucky and having Falak not spawn. Anyway, thanks for the help on this. More testing necessary. I can send you my save game showing no Falak if you wish. 21:33, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Considering that I made a rather large number of runs to get rare monster HPs along with testing the Conqueror Ranks, I'd say I'm very sure that Falak is supposed to appear every time. If I had noticed something off, I would have noted that on its Talk page. I believe Blackmoon also has a task dedicated to it and is always present in the Final Fortress until you kill it. You can send the save if you want. ...Come to think of it, I still need to confirm the conditions for the Yellowcap Champion and Redcap Champion spawns. 22:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Btw, I just got Sage's Stone and on PC the text is: "A stone said to grant eternal life. It is proof of a true adventurer." But the wiki page says XBox is "A stone said to grant eternal life. It is given to those who have finished all of the secret guild tasks." Is the XBox right? I can't test it since I only do PC. ::::::::About Falak, I will send you my save: http://www.4shared.com/archive/dRxEn6rl/The_Last_Remnant_End-Game_Save.html. Number 43 is right before the Sacred Lands. I wager you'll go to the Sacred Lands and only one or two rares will show up each time. Let me know! And if they spawn 100%, I will be shocked...in which case, maybe you could send me your PC save...and I can test. Thanks! Brumbek (talk) 19:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I haven't gotten there on the X360 yet. I'm still hanging around the Six Bases trying to get Caedmon out of the Warrior class. :::::::::Went through the Sacred Lands a few more times, and I'm still seeing all of them. Here are 2 saves from me: one outside, and one inside. So I suspect that it might be something else... Find the download link on this page, figure out the pass (shouldn't be hard) and use that to see what happens. I know that a bunch of us used (and still use) the modified .exe because of compatibility with certain tools, but mostly for trying out the game with mystic accessories. If using that .exe doesn't change the spawn patterns, then there might something else that's wrong because I just checked a playthrough on NicoDou and they had all the spawns too. Zephyr (talk) 22:34, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Hey again. So it is a glitch! Color me surprised, sorry for not trusting you before. :) Weird glitch too...I can move over where rare should be and timeshift it to battle...or I can save anywhere and reload and they all appear. So all rares are always "present" on PC...just sometimes glitched...guess somehow my save glitched at some point. Anyway, I've added notes on Sacred Lands, and the three rare monsters pages about PC Glitch (assuming XBox doesn't have this glitch...). So now I think the pages are finally 100% accurate. By the way, I uploaded new versions of the Sacred Lands maps to clean them up and show exact rare monster locations. Let me know if changes are needed. Thanks again. I finally finished all guild tasks and upgraded all character weapons...now I can finally beat TLR for the first time! Brumbek (talk) 00:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Kinda figured as much. It wasn't something I could have tested since my game doesn't normally glitch, other than the usual reload-and-see-nonaggroing-fliers bit. The rares disappearing happened to another user, who posted about it in the Stymphalian Bird's talk page. Well, at least that part's cleared up. I think I might need to separate the Monopole page into A and B versions since the first one you encounter will always have the listed drops while the second one always has the second set of drops, but the problem is the X360 spawns since they're randomized. Or I change the template somehow. Zephyr (talk) 00:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Maps I highly doubt I can, I was busy with school and personal life. I'm really sorry, but I've quit in editing any Wiki's other than commenting on blogs. Remnant13 03:45, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, I see. I'll see what I can do then. Something happen on the wikis that stopped you from editing? Zephyr (talk) 03:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I wiki's not the reason, it's something personal. I even revoked my Adminship on a certain wiki because of it. Remnant13 03:53, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Not going to poke any further then, although alerting me earlier that you wouldn't be able to continue would have been nice. Ah well, no point dwelling on that. Thanks for what you've done though. Zephyr (talk) 03:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry that I didn't alert you, I was afraid of doing it... I guess it's just my personality. thanks. Remnant13 04:01, July 20, 2012 (UTC) New Game Plus Separate Page Greetings again, so I was thinking it would be nice to have a separate New Game Plus page...this is a big feature and wedging it into the Differences page seems unfortunate. The diff page could just say PC has New Game Plus (see New Game Plus page). One thing I'd like to add is a nice chart showing how to get prepared, such as what components are needed to be able to craft the best weapons, shields, and accessories right away when starting a new game. What you think? Brumbek (talk) 03:23, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. I would suggest that you don't focus purely on the WA-capable equips, so maybe look at this for suggested final equips. Accessories could be a little trickier because their effects can sometimes be far more powerful than the stat increases they offer depending on where they end up. Would definitely place some emphasis on nabbing as many Reya's Notes as possible because not a lot of players like fighting Observers (hopefully save them from guild tasks). Another tip is knowing that the Conqueror's stats will never scale up (Roeas and Castanea do, but they're usually easy enough), so go crazy with the material farming. Zephyr (talk) 06:13, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Rush Class and Questions Hi, I saw that u are the most posting person in this wiki so i though i could ask you. i am playing last remnant hard mode and wanted rush to learn psionics, but focused on combat arts 2 hand. now he has become a wizard while i was grinding wisdoms echo. but he alrdy has 55 strength and 44 int so doesnt he has to become a paladin now? i am wondering cause i really want him to get more focused on combat since i am a mystic class hes using those powers more often. i even forbit him psionics for some time so he can get more combat class focused. what can i do so he changes his class? :You want to know why he's not changing to a Paladin? Because he doesn't qualify for a class change yet. He needs to progress in Wizard for a little bit first before he is allowed to go to a higher Ranked class. You'll likely need to get him to Master Wizard first (INT47), then after evaluating various parameters, he'll continue along Wizard or end up going to another class (likely Paladin if he has 2 significant categories with Psi highest). It's mentioned somewhere on the Classes page that the first few tiers are upgrade only, meaning that the unit cannot go to a different class during that time. Zephyr (talk) 01:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thx for the quick answer, so i keep training ;) could not find the information directly so i just though i ask :) ur spending really much time in this wiki arent u? I really enjoy last remnant and always hoped for a 2nd game... too bad there is no other game like this. FF cant compete. only thing which bothers me a bit that it gives u really not enough information. somthing like improved tooltips would be great. Thanks leo One more Question. What exaytly do I lose upon a Units Death... everything before? Skills learned? Stats learned? Or is it jsut not mentioned? Leader Dialogue Work continues on the walkthrough. It will take me a week or two to finish...then we can review. I also plan to add videos of all cutscenes as spoilers. I will upload them to YouTube shortly. Anyway, I also notice the leader dialogue to unlock Bonus Parameters isn't recorded anywhere. This is too bad because some of it is really interesting story wise. So...I want to start putting it on the Leader pages. I'm thinking a new heading "Bonus Parameter Dialogue"... it will be a lot of work to capture it all. You don't have a way to find it in the game files do you? Otherwise, I'm screen grabbing it all to record later on the Wiki. Thanks! Brumbek (talk) 17:37, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :(Sorry, was away for pretty much the whole day) All the leader dialogue has been noted on the wiki. You probably weren't looking in the right place. It follows the format of "LeaderName/Bonus Talk", like this: Nora/Bonus Talk. Some of it might require a little tweaking, but everything should be there. I would keep it separate to keep from cluttering the page. Time to catch up on some Olympic archery... and maybe some editing. Zephyr (talk) 04:18, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh wow...never noticed I could click on "talk" to access that page. Well, this saves me much effort. However, leader pages already have massive blank space on the left side opposite all the stats info...seems like the dialogue could be put there quite easily to avoid having a separate and missable page. I don't like big blank spaces personally when info could be consolidated there so viewers don't miss info. We could test it and see how it looks... ::Anyway, you may have seen my edits on all the locations pages adding a new TOC format and fixing many format errors. Now all locations with multiple sections have a nice TOC on the left side where the viewer expects, linking to all sections. I also standardized the main image header size to 600px, since this was most common...although 650px would work too. Anyway. ::Time for more walkthrough fixing up! I tried watching the Olympics online but NBC said I must have cable or whatnot...blah...I refuse to pay for TV. :) Brumbek (talk) 20:40, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :::All that white space was from the format change. If you view any unit page under the Monobook format (closest to the original Monaco format), that's what it's supposed to look like. The dialogue bits should probably be kept near the bottom of the page anyways, just to keep with their battle quotes (which I still haven't figured out all the triggers because I play with the JP voices) and with general formatting. Quest dialogue, which I'll probably start dealing with soon (since I'm pretty much forced to restart a challenge), is all at the bottom of the page. Plus, the whitespace beside the infobox is rather squished. Stupid format only allowing for 33% of the space available if an infobox is included... Bolding the link can help make it stand out a little bit more, since it can preserve the page and the Character Bonus Talk page. :::Pretty much forced to stream the events I want to watch. Seriously, I don't think anyone is that interested in watching professional target archery. Most people want the flashy stuff seen in movies. I want to geek out on their equipment and technique. And now I'm forced to wait until a fellow club member's event comes on. Because Canada only sent one male and one female (why don't we have a team?!). Zephyr (talk) 21:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fair enough about talk stuff. Walkthrough stuff will keep me very busy anyway. Also, I note the game always uses "Quest" and never sidequest. I'm starting to change all walkthrough pages to use Quest instead of sidequest, since this is what the game uses...maybe we should change it on the Wiki everywhere... Brumbek (talk) 22:12, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think it was originally called "sidequest" on the wiki to differentiate it from the main quest. I don't particularly care about the walkthrough (mechanics are my main focus and the reason why I even signed up for the wiki). I would have used something like a flow chart format to make it a lot less wordy. If you've ever seen a JP walkthrough chart, it would have highlights for a particular segment, usually in point form. The quests would be separate, although any that have permanent cutoffs are usually noted. Of course, that would assume that the player isn't a complete idiot (which really isn't the case over the 2 years at GFAQs)... Anyways, I'll be adding a few edits/tips that are specific to the X360 version since I don't really see any X360 players participating and there's no point in starting a second wiki for a specific platform since the core game is mostly the same. :::::By the way, Baulson's quest doesn't permanently disappear on the PC (a few of us purposely left him alone to check). It might be the case on the X360 and I should be able to test that with an early game save. He does disappear if there's something important/urgent that needs to be done (going to Blackdale is one), which I believe caused the initial panic. Zephyr (talk) 03:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Walkthrough Done! Well, after so much effort, the walkthrough is done. I'm very happy with it. I hope I've included all quests, unique leaders, and missable warnings. Plus I've described all cutscenes and now embedded videos of every cutscene into the walkthrough. Plus I set up the Cutscenes page (takes a while to load) for quick access. Let me know if you think anything else should be changed. I might suggest, since I can't edit the main heading links, to change "Sidequest" to "Quests" since 90% of the Wiki calls them Quests and the game does too. Now it is finally time for me to retire from TLR. It has been great fun. TLR is one of the best RPGs ever made. Phew...the walkthrough, 1080p videos of all cutscenes...much effort. Now I look forward to playing FFXII since I've put about 6 hours into it over the years. It is so similar to TLR due to having many of the same developers. Anyway, thanks for the help over these weeks. Brumbek (talk) 06:51, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Different internal development team, actually. Matusno's team is different from Kawazu's team, although they might share a few people like Naora Yusuke (art director). Most of the key people on the LasRem team is actually from the SaGa team (more specifically Minstrel Song's since they started development right after based on an interview). FFXII was released in 2006, while MinSaGa was released in 2005. Not likely that the teams would overlap much. They do share a few things in common, but it's really more like MinSaGa with 3D movement, squads and no Fixed Order command entry. Or as some put it, SaGa meets Ogre Battle. :I'll check if there are any X360 specific tips that should be added, like not completing "The Secret Letter" before Numor Mine because of command behaviour. It's not like you would know what they are since you've only played it on the PC. And maybe a few PC only things too. :And you had the "easy" job. I'm still trying to figure out what the Rank 4 trigger is, still need to document HP values all over the place (again), and general cleaning up on certain pages. Too bad the video compression they chose, Bink, sucks. Also too bad that those prerendered vids are stuck at 30fps. Maybe put a warning that the page is slower to load because of all the vids? Certain don't want users' browsers to accidentally crash because of it. Zephyr (talk) 14:07, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::About dev team, the battle designer Kazutoyo Maehiro is credited as FFXII's combat designer I believe (plus involved in FFT/Vagrant Story). As for other names, I just assumed it is the same people because the environmental/location art is so incredibly similar to FFXII, nearly identical in style in places. Plus the character models and faces are so similar. Plus the game mechanics like loot drops instead of gold drops and trade goods are so similar. ::I've never played the SaGa games. Being ignorant here, is there an English SaGa game you'd recommend I try? And +1000 for mentioning Ogre Battle, another totally under-appreciated game. I put so many hours into OB for SNES way back... ::Yeah, I hate Bink, it is a blight on gaming. So many games use garbage 720p pre-rendered, compressed 30FPS nonsense. I run an OC'd to 4.2Ghz machine with 27" 120Hz monitor, so upscaled compressed video doesn't look good. Maybe someday games will truly do everything in-engine. At least the Last Remnant only has about 4 pre-rendered videos. The main problem I had was YouTube forces 30FPS and made all my videos much darker than the original HQ .mp4 videos I rendered. Oh well, everything turned out fairly good. Brumbek (talk) 19:06, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::The style looking similar can probably be attributed to Naora Yusuke. He's also the character designer for this game, does a lot of promotional art for other S-E games (a lot of really nice ones for Type-0), etc. MinSaGa uses a similar system with Clout, allowing certain goods to start appearing (and prices to start dropping) once you deal enough money. I forget what happens with item drops, but I do remember that they're much more frustrating with the treasure map system. A lot of the Remnants are actually random pieces of equipment from the previous SaGa games. Same with several arts. Of course, most of them aren't as flashy and we don't have access to Overdrive to solo bosses with. :::SaGa games are pretty hard to come by now... Minstrel Song for the PS2 is probably your best bet. I would stay away from Unlimited Saga unless you really want to spend an untold amount of time starting and restarting the main quests trying to grasp anything from that game. I actually like it, but it's really hard to play. There are also the 2 DS remakes, but good luck in playing them in English. There should be translation patches hanging around, but I don't know how complete they are. If you're OK with playing PS1 games, there's SaGa Frontier 1 and 2. Fun fact, LasRem's working title was SaGa Frontier 3. :::I really would prefer if everything was rendered with the in-game engine. That way there's no sudden jump/drop in visual quality. And if there are little things like customizable characters, they'll (hopefully) be on display during the scenes. Zephyr (talk) 21:53, August 10, 2012 (UTC) The main page needs to be protected from ips like me. 13:13, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :It happens so infrequently that it wouldn't matter too much in the first place. And not IPs, but idiot vandals. Zephyr (talk) 13:31, August 14, 2012 (UTC) trying to spawn eod but it keeps spawning prowler.. playing on xbox using save load exploit.. is that a viable way to get this thing to pop or should i enter and exit..--02:36, August 15, 2012 (UTC)Vengefuljinn (talk) Hey. I am playing this game on PC. I talked to Ghor before starting any base and after every base, and after Irina's back, no messenger is to be found in the pub. Here's something else interesting: His speech bubble never went red as it should for PC version. The one time it did was when he said "The Marquis favors you" or something. No dialogue as predicted by the wiki. Until this is resolved I cannot move on further in the game. Thanks. :That looks like the first from his bonus talk... His dialogue should have been this before setting off for the bases: :: "I cannot believe Lord Hermeien is still alive... But the evil he radiates proves he is no longer human. To think that something like this brings us to war... Hmph. In the meantime, I shall have my emissaries gather some information." :Maybe that's the one you missed... Zephyr (talk) 14:52, August 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure if I have a save point from then. Do you have a save file of hard mode, all quests done? :D On another note, you seem pretty committed to TLR, the game is old without a sequel but you still edit this wiki. Kudos to you for that! :Yes... Not sure how you would feel having only 3 healers though. Pretty sure that there's close to nothing left to do on that file since I went for 100% completion during that run. I'll nab specifics once I'm more awake to do so. Zephyr (talk) 06:19, August 31, 2012 (UTC)